Jetfloat
The Jetfloat is a very large building-shaped boat. It was part of the Anti-Dater Story, which was used to transport most anti-daters to the Peaceful Girl Village. Features The Jetfloat features the following: *16 floors (not including the bottom floor with a lot of pipes and other technical stuff). *A remixed version of Minty Burgers at the top floor. *Thousands of rooms for anti-daters to rest in. *Several pools. *Rooms with indoor activities and sports. *Multiple gun ranges and general gadget testing areas. *A few hidden wall layers with powerful gadgets. *A capacity of 90000 people. *Advanced technology and protection from danger. Story Experimentation Its prototype was originally announced in part 8 of the Anti-Dater Story, where at the same time, the protagonists and secondary characters have to attack the daters in the middle of the Dater Planet. The 5 Civil Engineers were restlessly constructing the jetfloat all day and all night. They had to do this, to finish it as soon as possible, with the help of Adriculopoluses. They didn't even have to spend money for the resources, because the Adriculopoluses gave them as many resources as possible. In 2 weeks, they were able to finish it, and it was a success. It has been finished, and the anti-daters were entering it, and moving most of the base's furniture to the Jetfloat. Not all anti-daters were able to fit in. However, there alternatively were 4 Immunity Ships, which held a maximum of 7500 people. Dater Fight While the Jetfloat was almost filled with anti-daters, Carred, Coke Bully and the small feminine army of daters were sneakingly going inside the Jetfloat. They haven't been detected. 2 hours later after the Jetfloat has launched, Tito Hickman heard a noise from the daters that is coming from the top of the Jetfloat (at first, the trio thought they were coming from anywhere). Tito told Larry and Robbie Guardian about it, and Larry made a plan of him finding them in the remixed version of Minty Burgers, Tito Hickman finding them in the current floor and Robbie Guardian checking the top. Robbie Guardian found the daters on the top, and he alerted both Tito and Larry that the daters were at the top of the Jetfloat. All 3 of them were trying to go to the top of the Jetfloat, using an elevator, then the stairs. Before they went to the top, they at first planned on sneaking out, but since they had no decent plan on that, they decided to bust out. The trio busted out and they were fighting the daters. Robbie Guardian was fighting the female daters and Tito was fighting the Coke Bully, while Larry was fighting Carred. Robbie Guardian was easily able to kill the female daters. However, Tito and Larry have failed, until Larry found a sword called the "Timesaver". He stabbed the Coke Guy with it, grabbed the Coke Guy's Confusion Rifle and Larry directly shot him in the head with it, confusing, but not killing him. He was able to harm the Coke Guy because of the Timesaver's ability. Tito Hickman has punched Carred to a near-death experience. A few moments later, while the Coke Guy was still confused, Carred woke up, recovered into an anti-dater, describing his actual hatred towards daters and especially the Coke Guy. He pushed him off the Jetfloat, and it heavily harmed the Coke Guy to death. Carred has been given a room to rest in, and was thankful that he became an anti-dater like he actually used to be. Trivia *A normal jetfloat isn't a boat. It is basically a part of a blue raft. *Such giant boat would take years to complete with dozens and dozens of engineers, while in the story, there were only 5 engineers who were able to complete it in 2 weeks. **This is due to the fact that there were 4 Adriculopoluses that helped them spawn the resources for the Jetfloat, and the engineers were very professional in construction. *The reason why the team wasn't able to stay all of them together in one room is because of the rule where only a maximum of 3 people being in a room. * Its height is 100 meters. Category:Anti-Dater Story Category:Locations